powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:AlphaTheHD/Character Sheet: Alpha-493
"Fortunately for you, I never kill. Unfortunately for you, I'm not meant to be killed either." -To his opponent(s) before a fight Powers Natural Powers *Dimensional Interaction: particles from Alpha's home universe retain their properties and keep following its laws of physics no matter where they are in the omniverse. **Energy Absorption & Conversion: each substance can absorb different energies and ***Energy Leakage: due to constantly absorbing energy from interactions with his environment, he must be constantly emit energy in return, be it light, radiations, heat, etc. not to let it build up to dangerous levels. **Omnilock *Condition **Enhanced Condition **Nigh-Invulnerability: although he can still be harmed, it takes a ridiculous amount of force to even scratch his skin. **Absolute Stamina *Absolute Defense *Absolute Psychic Shield **Psychic Feedback : if a telepath tries to read my mind or control me, they will be met with a mild headache, which increases overtime as they persist. *Power Infusion: I can infuse any object I touch or power I use with my Absolute Defense. **Absolute Firewall: I even infused my firewall with Absolute Defense, granting my technology immunity to hacking, control and computer viruses. *Enhanced Inventing Technology-Based Powers *Bionic Physiology **Technology Manipulation *Data Manipulation : My projector can also be used for Data Conversion, Digital Materialization and Solid Hologram Projection. *Nanite Manipulation **Nano-Active Blood **Technological Assimilation **Nanite Constructs ***Nanite Chain Manipulation: I have twelve retractable chains: ten connected to the rotatory disk in my back and one to each of my wrists. They each consist of 100 disjointed white links with a light grey outline that resemble common chainsword blades. Being made of nanites, they can shapeshift and their formation is fully configurable. ****Unarmed Weapon Wielding: They can form a maximum of 510 swords of 20 links each ****Mechanical Wing Manifestation: the chains can adopt a configuration that resemble wings... *****Jet Propulsion: which each "finger" ends i ****Blade Storm Generation: all 1000 links break their formation and fly in a random patern around me or towards my target. *Plasma Attacks *Effect Field Projection **Aversion Field **Deconstruction Field; inorganic materials only **Deflection Barrier Field **Distortion Field **Effect Field Filter: I developped this one myself. Used alone, it does what the name says it does: filter out unwanted matter, energy and/or forces, but it can also be used in conjunction with other fields to determine what is affected by it and what is not. **Illusory Field ***Invisibility **Impact Shifting Field **Sensory Field *Self-Atomic Property Manipulation Acquired Powers *Replication **Multilocation **Empathic Replication **Kinetic Replication **Varied Replication: I always create duplicates that are weaker or of equal power than me. **Ying-Yang Replication: this is how my original self got separated into Omega and me. *Ultimate Intangibility **Physical Force Immunity: Just like users of intangibility can ignore gravity (or else they would immediately fall through the ground and to the Earth's core), I'm also capable of phasing through other forces. *Telekinesis (Master level) *Teleportation **Photo-Teleportation: acheivable by emitting light during the teleportation. Fighting Style Alone First thing you should know is I never fight seriously, or rather, I have yet to find an opponent worthy of my serious fighting. My focal point being defense, I'm nothing special when it comes to hand-to-hand combat, so my fighting style revolves around defense and evasion. I use the former at range as my main form of taunting to bait my opponent in, then switch to the latter when in close quarter, further taunting them with Plasma or Data Zaps whenever there is an opening. All of that is to force them to use their most powerful attacks with the intent of copying their powers, abilities and skills. I can also teleport in a bling white flash, which I use for evasion, but to also blind, disorient and/or surprise my enemies. Alternatively, if I fight moderately seriously, I just turtle my way through and use their limited stamina against them by simply sitting there and outlasting them. If case is that they possess infinite stamina, I lose interest and just walk away. In Tandem (with Omega) Basically, I protect him while he dishes out the damage. I am his shield and he's my sword. Trivia *Compared to the time of the universe you're in, a.k.a. the "real life" universe, I am 196'943'805'076 years, 7 months, 4 days, 9 hours and 13 minutes old. *To this day, there are exactly 1627 unrecalled duplicates of me across the omniverse, all ended up devlopping different personalities. *My heterochromi iridum is due to having my scanner/projector's technology implemented into my right eye.